Hey Juliet
by GetAHelmet
Summary: Miley can't stand Oliver and his snarky attitude, or at least, she pretends she cant. But what happens when her secretly flirty bickering lands her at football tryouts? MOLIVER. Rated T, for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing starting a new story, instead of working on the other one

**Okay, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing starting a new story, instead of working on the other one. Well, truthfully, I've got zilch ideas for that one, and after watching a Moliver 'Hey Juliet' video, I was suddenly inspired with this. I don't know how many chapters it's going to have, but it should be pretty good, or at least that's what I'm hoping. So, to honor the video that gave me this idea, I present to you, the first chapter of HEY JULIET. :**

"Hey Oken, watch it!" Miley Stewart screeched as Oliver Oken threw a football, which barely brushed the top of her head.

"Well, _Stewart_, maybe you should study in a classroom, instead of the park," he retorted, throwing another football which landy perfectly in the middle of Miley's open science book.

"UGH!" she exclaimed, and stood up. She marched angirly across the park toward Oliver.

"You know, just because you're some stupid football star at school, doesn't mean you have the right to take over a _public_ park with your jerky attitude," she fumed, crossing her arms.

Oliver smirked. He loved getting her ticked, it was like watching monkeys at the zoo go wild fighting over food, except Miley was _way_ more attractive than a monkey.

He walked over to the bench Miley had occupied moments before, and picked up her science book. "You really need to take a break from all this studying, Stewart," he said, flipping through the pages, "I'm pretty sure you're enough of a teacher's pet to keep your grades up."

"Give. Me. My. Book." Miley said, through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Oliver said calmly, waving the book over his head.

"Fine, I will," Miley said.

She ran forward and tackled Oliver to the ground. His once calm expression turned to shock as he fell to the ground and lay beneath her. Miley took her textbook and went to get up, but Oliver grabbed her arms.

"That's a mean tackle you got there, Stewart," he said, as Miley struggled to free herself from his grasp, "Better than half the guys on our team, you should try for some kind of girls football thing, or something."

Miley suddenly become more angry than she had previously been, finally breaking free of Oliver's grasp she stood up and put her hands on her hips, "What makes you think I couldn't make the _school team?_" she asked, seriously.

Oliver just stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You, on the guys team, that's great," he said, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"We'll see who's laughin' when I _make_ the team, Oken," Miley said, picking up her book, and leaving the park, a devious grin spreading slowly across her face.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"You're doing WHAT?!" Lilly Truscott demanded, dropping the blue wig she'd been holding.

She and Miley were in the Hannah Closet, choosing outfits for their next big event, a CD signing later that day.

"I'm trying out for the football team," Miley said, calmly, holding a dress up to herself and admiring it in a full length mirror.

"Are you INSANE?!" Lilly screamed.

"No, I'm proving a point," Miley said, throwing the dress in the 'no' pile.

"And what point would that be? That you can break all the bones in your body in one day?"

"No, I'm proving to that stupid Oken kid-"

"Oh, I get it now," Lilly said, smiling a bit too knowingly for Miley's taste, "You just want to be around _Oliver_ more, don't you?"

Miley blushed slightly, "You know I can't stand him, Lilly," she said, not looking her friend in the eye.

"You mean you _pretend_ you can't stand him," Lilly corrected her, choosing a bright orange wig and placing it over her blonde hair.

Miley rolled her eyes, and finished getting dressed, thinking about what Oliver could be doing at that very moment.

**Okay, again, short first chapter, but only because I like to make my first chapters like previews of what's going on the story. It's not the best, but I'm pretty happy with it. Oh hey, see that little purple button down there? Magical things will happen if you press it, no lie.**


	2. AU

**I am so so so so so so SO sorry about the lack of updates on these stories. I was sooo close to finishing another chapter for each, but then my computer crashed, and guess what? It got wiped clean. So, I've been working on chapter 2 of Hey Juliet for a bit, and I'm almost done with it. As for Jealousy and New Shoes, I'm putting it on hold until I can get more ideas. The chapter I almost had done, was waaaay too fillerish. I just wanted to tell everyone why I havn't been updating, and I also want to thank the people that reviewed, it means a lot seeing as how I just started this stuff. I'll update as soon as possible, promise. :**

**-xoxoCassie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Chapter dos. I know, not much Moliver action in here yet, ew, I meant that in the least perverted way possible, but anyway, I promise, you'll get your fluff soon enough. Haha. I rhymed. Sorry, I just woke up, I'm a little ditzy. Enough of that, just read, review...enjoy. xD**

Oliver walked onto the football field, going to join the other members of the team. Normally, this time of year, he made up excuses to ditch the tryouts, but this year he was interested in seeing if a certain brown-haired girl would show her face. As he took his place in the stands, many of his teammates stared at him, slightly shocked.

"Am I losing it, or did Smokin' Oken actually show up for tryouts this year?" Roger Davis, the captain of the team, asked, holding a hand up to his heart in fake surprise.

"Oh, you're hilarious," Oliver said, "It just so happens, I care very deeply about these tryouts."

"Which is why you've missed them the past two years, right?" Roger said.

Oliver ignored this comment, and concentrated on the field as tons of boys started lining up in front of them. That was the thing. They were all _boys._ He was wasting his whole day at stupid tryouts waiting for someone who wasn't going to show up anyway. What was he even thinking? She couldn't have been serious about going out for the team.

--

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the locker room building, stood Miley and Lilly. Miley was shaking nervously, and Lilly was trying to calm her.

"Miles, come on, it's not that bad," she said, patting her best friend's shoulder, "If anything, you'll at least meet some cute guys, or," she got a devious look in her eye, "Spend some prime time with Oken."

Miley instantly turned red at the mention of Oliver.

"Lilly, you're not helping," she said, still shaking.

"Just come on," Lilly said, grabbing Miley's arm and dragging her towards the field.

--

Oliver looked up in time to see Miley being dragged onto the football field, obviously extremely nervous, by an annoyed Lilly. He smirked to himself as he watched her look at the guys at the tryouts, while she realized she was the only girl there. Lilly gave her a thumbs up, and plopped herself down on the stands, taking out a celebrity gossip magazine. Miley took her place on the far right end of the line of bulky boys, remaining completely silent.

Oliver snuck around the back of the lineup and whispered in Miley's ear, "So, decided to show up, huh Stewart?"

She jumped violently and spun around, her nervous expression turning to anger.

"Of course I showed up, I said I was trying out, so that's what I'm gonna do," she said fiercely.

"Oh and the fact that you're shaking like you're in below zero whether is just your way of being prepared, right?" he said, and stalked off back towards the stands before she could reply.

A whistle blew and everyone turned to face Coach Hendricks, who had just walked onto the field.

"Alright, listen up ladies," he addressed the lineup of guys, "We're gonna run through some quick drills today, and see who can make it to day two of tryouts. Now, what I want to say to you before we start is- Stewart, what the heck are you doing here?" He stopped dead and front of Miley, "This ain't cheerleader tryouts."

"I know that coach," Miley said, her confidence suddenly rising, "I wanna try out for the football team."

Everyone on the field was suddenly staring at her. Even Lilly had looked up from her magazine to see what was going on.

Coach Hendricks stared at her a moment, then...started laughing. She looked at him like he was crazy, while he doubled over, laughing hystarically.

"That's good Stewart," he said wiping his eyes, and looking back up at her, "You're a real laugh. Girls...on my team..."

Miley couldn't believe it. Was he seriously being _that_ sexist? She looked around and saw everyone else on the field laughing too. Except one person: Oliver. She was dumbstruck. This was his perfect chance to laugh her right off the field, and he was just sitting there, staring at her. He looked almost...sorry. He then seemed to realize what was going on, and joined in the laughter like everyone else, until the coach blew his whistle and silenced them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Miley beat him to it.

"Okay listen," she said, her temper rising, "Just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I can't play football, in fact, yesterday at the park, one of the actual team members told me I tackled better than half of your stupid team. So why don't you all just save it for the field, because that's where I'll be doing my talking."

The team's faces of amusement quickly turned to shock. But no one challenged her. They just continued with the tryouts.

--

After the first day of tryouts were over, Miley had succeeded at falling on her face doing push-ups, almost dislocating her shoulder running at the freaky stuffed dummies, and tripping half the other people trying out by falling down while they were doing laps. Long story short, she was not going to the second day of tryouts.

She sat on the stands getting a pep talk (and an ice pack) from Lilly.

"Why?" she kept repeating, "Why did I even think I could make this time? I'm the clumsiest person in this whole school."

"Cmon on Miley, you didn't do that bad," Lilly reassured her.

"You're right, she did worse."

The both turned to the side to see a grinning Oliver sit next to them.

"Come over to rub it in, huh Oken?" Miley asked, moving her ice pack from her neck to her knee.

"Actually, I came over to tell you you're on the team, but if I'm not welcome here..." He got up to leave.

"Annoying hard-headed footbal jerk say what?" Miley asked, shocked.

He turned around and smirked at her. "I said you're on the team. Geez, what are you uncordinated _and_ deaf?" He sat down next to her and took her ice pack, tossing it in the air.

Miley was so shocked at this information, she forgot to be mad at him. "Really?" she asked brightly. But her mood fell as soon as it came, "Wait what about the rest of the tryouts..?"

"Oh um, well, Coach said...you dont need them...he wants you on the team, now."

Miley looked at him strangley. There was something he wasn't telling her, but she wouldnt worry about that later, right now she was just happy she didnt humiliate herself for nothing. She jumped up and started dancing and squeeling happily. Then she stopped and suddenly her eyes widened in realization.

"I'm on the football team."

**I wonder how she got on the team if she performed so badly...well I don't wonder, you should be the one wondering. I already know why. I also wonder who will help her with the whole football thing...okay I'll stop hinting now. Just review. :**


End file.
